


A Slave for You

by melnakuru, Write_like_an_American



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arrow Insertion, Begging, Castration, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Slavery, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, post-GotG
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/pseuds/Write_like_an_American
Summary: 一个跨星际奴隶贩卖集团在Nova Prime门口开张了。Peter和Gamora负责潜入他们内部——不过，在此期间他们有什么发现呢？提示：是Yondu。各种填梗集合，肉，和剧情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slave for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998468) by [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/pseuds/Write_like_an_American). 



> 感谢我亲爱的R的beta，拯救一个语死早。

有时候，Peter发誓宇宙和他有仇。大部分地球人并不会看着自己母亲去世，又在一个小时之内被一群贪婪的宇宙海盗绑架。他肯定在前世做过什么特别过分的坏事——淹死奶猫、踩死奶兔、拿棍子碾死青蛙那种级别的过分。但虽然他整个人的存在基本都可以说是一塌糊涂，今天，此时此刻，因为某种未知的原因，Peter却成了人生赢家。

生活不能更美好了。

好吧，夸张了一点。要是他那长沙发上的丝绸靠垫是他自己的，而不是新星政府借给他搞突击的。要是他的面罩——任何想在卡哈卡杜大厅中进行交易的高档客户必备——能少积点汗，他的头发，以发油向后糊成一种Dey保证是卡哈卡奴隶主中最流行的发型，也可以不用这么刺鼻。打扫他套房的人要能选择喷几下空气清新剂，而不是使用大量的百花熏香（甚至连他枕头下面都有一碗）。最重要的是，这奢华大厅的富丽堂皇如果能来自其它任何一种资金，而不是来自购入和卖出有独立思维的货物之所得。

这项任务让Peter觉得嘴里有种糟糕的味道。还好餐前小点的味道盖住了它。

 “我的 _天_ 哪”他呻吟道，薰衣草香气的精致点心在他舌尖上融化，“Gamora，你一定得尝尝这个。太好吃了——”

Gamora戳了一下他的膝盖，希望她速度快到而周围的食客并没发现。“卡哈卡人不呼天抢地，”她从嘴角悄声说，“也绝对不会给奴隶吃自己盘子里的东西。”

因为Gamora现在正是奴隶——或者说正在假扮奴隶。Peter的奴隶。

Peter的胃像是打成了结。一想到 _奴役_ 另一个人类就让他觉得从里到外都恶心，但Gamora冷静的纠正提醒了他自己在哪，以及自己现在假扮的身份。餐桌周围间隔稀疏坐着十五位客户，他们在业已极为排外的卡哈卡杜大厅之宾客名单上也是最富有的。。他们靠在鼓鼓的鸭绒垫和织工繁杂的地毯上，令人赏心悦目的随行人员簇拥在他们四周。虽然奴隶们站着而主人们席地而坐，但他们和背景完全融为一体，姿态顺从，视线始终垂向地面。

Peter努力不盯着他们看。他正假扮的人并不会对自己盟友的保镖、侍者和暖床的奴隶感兴趣。把他们当家具，他这么告诉自己。然后意识到了这种想法的内涵，几乎被食物噎到了。

Gamora的反应比他咳嗽的速度还快。她递来一个镀金的高脚杯，杯子里是一种香味浓郁的红酒。他接过杯子，咬住嘴唇及时阻止了自己下意识地说出“谢谢你”。

 “那么，”他身边的女人说。她的腿又细又长，而且很多。她是宇宙深处某个因为离银河中心太远而没被帝国殖民的星球上的蛛形纲人种，完全不美，但很富有，这里只有这点重要。她的盘子上堆满了昆虫：细小蠕动的蛆和各种幼虫，嘎嘣脆的蝉类甲虫，都还活着，但被裹在蜂蜜里无法飞走。她靠过来时有一只正在努力逃出生天，嗖嗖爬向桌布另一端。等到那只小虫只剩一寸就能重获自由时，她懒洋洋地把它捏了起来，在带爪的指间转动着它，欣赏着那薄翼中折射出的光线。它细小的腿徒劳地挣扎着，然后在她的爪子捏紧前就瘫软了下来，就好像接受了毫无生路的命运一样。“你这个奴隶是私人专用的吗？她的身体很美。如果你不介意的话，我很乐意今夜借用她。”

Peter在确保能控制好自己的声音后才开口回答：“呃，不行。这个是我的。”

蜘蛛女把甲虫塞进嘴里。嘎嘣。她的舌尖优雅地从口器间伸出，舔掉了爪子上的糖。“哦，但你也没说不能交换吧。我可以把我任何一个借你，并且保证把她完好无损还回来。”

这次任务Gamora并没有带上她的剑。奴隶不能携带武器，除非登记成保镖——如此Gamora就得和其他保护性职责的奴隶一起等在大厅外缘了，而不能一直敲Peter的腿纠正他的礼仪出错的地方。要不是蜘蛛女一直注意着她的话，Peter敢肯定她该快把他膝盖敲出淤青来了。现在，她优美端庄地站着，完全没表现出来因为自己的身体可能被借给别人，作为玩具玩弄或损坏的恐惧。

Peter不能再多想了，他要是爆发的话就要开枪了，这只会让他们的身份被拆穿，被人数优势打倒，肯定还会被拷问，然后被宰掉，塞进最近的飞船引擎里让他们变成肉块。但最重要的是，奴隶生意还会继续。这是唯一阻止他们的办法，唯一让这种野蛮习俗在他们星域暂时或永远停止的方法。这值得Peter为了压下自己怒火的而付出的努力。

他示意Gamora从旁边的盘子里拿过一块点心，在她把另一块无懈可击的小点放在他嘴边时对蜘蛛女露出假笑。“抱歉，我不喜欢共用我的东西。”

蜘蛛女叹了一口气，但没有继续。她重新靠回自己的垫子上，八条腿中的四条盘了起来。“真可惜。也许如果我在拍卖中投下些优良商品能让你改变主意？”

Peter的笑容已经开始感觉像是塑胶做的了。他往嘴里塞满点心，以此为借口不用再继续微笑。“我可不敢保证。”

 

* * *

 

如果餐厅就已经足以让人惊叹的话，拍卖厅简直壮丽到无可比拟。天花板上覆满了黄金和水晶的花纹，阴刻的线条中镶满宝石，像是火欧珀石的裂缝。大厅布局像是特蓝星上那些古老的角斗场一样，中心区域深入地下，舞台比最高的座位低了一百米。当然，这意味着视野并不是很好——但这大厅的负责人可决不吝啬，他们在增进顾客体验这点上一分钱都没省。巨型的全息投影仪在座位两端发出嗡嗡声，把3D商品图像放到最大。

指示一下，一个笼子的门铛铛打开了，今夜第一个奴隶大步走出。

然后是下一个，再下一个。每一个都有单独的介绍。不是用名字——奴隶不许有名字，但他们有序列号、年龄、基础身高、体重、力量和推荐用途。评论员一项项读出这些数据，他是个神气的年轻人，兴高采烈宣布每个奴隶的信息的样子和当前的情形完全不搭调。幸好回音大到足以让Peter把他的高谈阔论屏蔽掉，他觉得自己绝对受不了他列出十二三岁孩子的数据。

等他们进行到第十三个奴隶的时候Peter已经不需要假装打哈欠了，看着这些赤裸的身体被为了他的娱乐而展示出来，他知道自己应该感到骇然，但不管这么说是不是麻木不仁，他的确没有购买欲望。确实，这整件事都让人反胃——但Peter在这里的七天已经反了七天的胃了，他的怒气已经过度饱和。没有真正 _行动_ 的能力的话，这拍卖实在是太拖沓了。一切都精心安排过，一切都仔细设计过。那些自主行走的奴隶来回绕圈，顺着礼堂一边绕一圈再换到另一边，走着无休止的8字形，互相穿插却从不会撞在一起。不得不被强制押送的那些奴隶就没这么优雅了，他们被直接领到舞台中央的台子上，两边都是按着他们胳膊的守卫。

Peter叫了几次价，表现出投入的样子，但他从不认真争抢。他假装因为对面看台一个肌肉发达的绿色男人给自己的收藏里加了一个瑟瑟发抖的阿斯卡瓦里人而垂头丧气。她（或者是他，那些触手让人看不太出性别）被拖到他的看台下的门口，门后是他买下的其他商品，正在根据新主人的喜好被准备。

蜘蛛女在隔壁看台上倚在一张长沙发上，对Peter沉下的脸色露出了假笑。“拜顿人喜欢有斗志的奴隶，”她愉快地低声说，抚摸着自己的侍者。那侍者的咽喉在她尖爪逗弄下一动不动。“可怜的Czar这个可选错了。我一眼就能看出谁是咬舌的。”

 “咬舌的？”Peter重复了一遍，面对她不可置信的眼神他只是耸了耸肩。“抱歉，我的翻译器需要升级了。我来之前本来是要升级的，但，呃，Nova军团那边出了点小状况。你知道那些人有多愚蠢，那什么所有种族平等的法律，简直荒唐对吧？”

 “唔，”面具遮住了蜘蛛女八只眼睛中的六只，剩下的两只对Peter眨了一下，眼神平静而难以看穿。“我听说了一些传言，你们最新的货源运送的时候被阻断了。这种传言被证实实在太让人不安了。我都不知道我们这样在Nova领域里聚集安不安全……”

这种对话Peter一点都不想进行。他需要她和所有别的奴隶主都继续因为别的事物分心，因大厅里无穷无尽的奢华享受而心满意足。至少要到Nova突击并且把他们全抓起来为止。这十五名最强大的奴隶主——十四名，Peter正假扮的那个不算——从以前的每次缉拿行动中成功脱身。他们的律师都是顶尖的，也很小心从不炫耀自己赞同非法产业。但他们并没想到Peter口袋里有录音机。特蓝星的技术级别太低了，并不会被扫描出来。但就像以前每次Yondu抱怨Peter的随身听跳帧还威胁给他升级成最新的山达星款式时他都会说，能用就行了。等Peter的证词被法庭接受之后，这些变态余生都要在Kyln监狱里度过了。

理想状况里，Yondu也应该和他们一起进去，远离Peter和他的护卫队，和策划复仇的诱惑。自从他们拯救了山达星以来，Peter用Yondu教他的小花招之一从腰带上拿下了假的储物球之后，他就既没看见过他导师的机械鳍，也没见过他的箭了。

一方面，他因为缺乏联系而难过，另一方面，他更大声提醒自己他压根儿不在乎。

 “拜托，”他说，“别讨论这种话题了。看着那些Nova的恶魔染指我的货物都给我留下了心理阴影。他们甚至对我搜身来着！这种耻辱简直不可想象！”他强迫自己抖了一下。“还是给我解释一下‘咬舌的’吧。”

Gamora僵住了，她不允许直视Peter双眼——那是无礼的迹象。但她的每一块肌肉都在表示她希望他没这么问，她的脊椎随着蜘蛛女那盖过下面评论员轻快做作的声音绷得更紧了：“这是一种常用说法，你肯定听过很多次吧，在我们这个圈子里……”

 “现在，我们今夜的压轴之作！一位恶名昭的人物，今夜唯一一个可以拥有名字的奴隶！”

 “这是指某一种奴隶，还可以再分两种：懦弱和骄傲的。”

 “他是他们种族所知的最后男性，在整个银河系里声名远扬，因为他战斗中的残暴手段——和一些非常特殊的武器技巧！”

 “是这样的，那些懦夫咬掉自己的舌头，是因为他们不敢面对残忍的主人。他们知道不管死亡会展现怎样的噩梦，跟他们活着会遭遇到的相比都是美梦。那个阿斯卡瓦里人，她就是这种，她怕那个拜顿人怕得要死。既然她没法活着逃走，那只能自杀寻求解脱了。”

 “不幸的是，为了我们的安全着想，这些技巧并不能为您所用…… 当然了，除非您能彻底打破他！谁知道呢？严厉管教下的几年之后，他或许就能被双倍卖出了。想想吧，亲爱的观众朋友：一个双重用途的奴隶，用于护卫或是享乐都是完美的！”

一阵笑声像是离子枪在真空中穿梭一样在场内传开。Peter无视了这笑声，身体前倾过椅子扶手，直视蜘蛛女能看见的眼睛。“那骄傲的呢？”

Gamora几乎已经在颤抖了。她好像想伸手去抓Peter胳膊——然后改了主意。她盯着下方舞台，瞳孔扩大，额头上的植入金属随之发出嗡嗡声。蜘蛛女困惑地看了她一眼，但并没对此说什么，而是顺着Gamora的视线伸出一只带爪的手指，指着人群的注意力中心。“你想要骄傲的？看一眼那个吧。要不了今天晚上他就能被自己的血里溺死了。”

Peter在主持人戏剧性地提高声音结束演说时转头。“被自己的船员背叛……卖为奴隶……我带给你们的是最后的半人马星人，前掠夺者领袖和银河一患！我带给你们……”

 “操。”Peter轻声说。

 “Yondu Udonta！”

 

* * *

 

 

事情是这样的：任务概要列给Peter时，他被非常明确地告知决不可购买任何一样商品。一样都不行。什么都不行。这不仅会妨碍他们的行动——关键证人和被告被指犯下同样的罪行会让法庭程序变得极为复杂，星际律师最喜欢的就是 _复杂_ 了——，并且，在种种必须的开销之后他们也根本没这么多资金：Peter身上极为正式的丝绸袍子；纯金的面具；他来时坐的高级飞船——被严格命令任务结束后立刻还给Nova军团。

再加上Peter并不是唯一一个看上了掠夺者首领的人，他一点机会都没有。但这不意味着他不能试试。他已经关掉了录音器，Nova探员不知道的事总害不了他们。

 “十万！”他喊，砸下了座位前方精雕细镂的栏杆下的竞价按钮。

 “十二万！”竞争。那个拜顿人坐的太远了，Peter看不见他的假笑，尤其他们中间还隔着Yondu的投影。那既让人心烦意乱又让他忍不住分心。Peter从没见过Yondu这么形销骨立的样子，肌肉和脂肪被削走了，让他像刚从严冬幸存的狼一样瘦。他看起来像是一个月都没吃过东西，这也不意外，毕竟他戴着口塞。口塞是马嚼子形的，很细，被设计得能够长时间使用，又不会对Yondu的下颚造成永久伤害，但那东西肯定不舒服。投影映出了他嘴角被口塞边缘蹭出的疮疡，还有他的镶牙研磨金属时飞出的火花。

这不是他身上唯一一件新配饰。他陈旧的掠夺者长风衣被珠光宝气的装饰品代替了，全都是黄金和红宝石。螺旋形，搭配着他胸膛上深蓝色的刺青和兜裆布上的图案。他是唯一一个没有赤身裸体的奴隶，Peter因此很感激——或者，他试图这样说服自己。至少这让他更容易集中精神了一点，但他的视线还是一直不由自主地飘过去，顺着投影追根溯源：那个瘦小的蓝色身影。凌驾于他上方那巨大的剧院两翼把他衬托得那么小，把他困在远离那曾属于他的深远的星域之处。

Yondu被提供的那仅有的几件衣饰——兜裆布、臂钏、项链和脚链——被设计地都只能盖住一点点肌肤，刻意让人流连于它们遮不住的蓝色皮肤，唤起对其遮蔽之下的下流幻想。倒不是说Peter正在放任自己幻想。不，不不不。 _好吧_ ，确实有过一段时间他经常听着舰长和大副在Yondu的床上滚来滚去的声音手淫。Peter曾经把耳朵贴在墙上，神魂颠倒地听着他们中的一个低吼着占有另一个的声音。对一个毫无经验的男孩来说，他们争夺掌控权那种信任和饥渴混合在一起堕落声音引起他无穷无尽的迷恋。但那时候，Peter还住在舰长室旁边一个由储藏柜改造的狭窄的特蓝人大小房间里，也就是说，很久很久以前了。

Peter离开掠夺者是有原因的。他青春期的集中撸管的幻想——每次都是那个自以为是的蓝色混蛋在他身下，他的讥笑被Peter的阴茎插成呜咽声——也无法遮蔽Yondu的本质：一个为了钱什么都能做的杀人不眨眼怪物。（几乎什么都能做，Peter纠正了自己，Yondu从不做奴隶交易。）但另一个不能遮蔽的事实是，不管他犯下了多少反人类罪（包括对别的智慧种族的无数罪行，对Peter他自己，和对银河整体的），Yondu也不应受到这样的待遇。

 “二十万！”他喊。余音未落就被拜顿人隆隆作响的声音完全盖过：

 “三十万！”

沉默。Peter的话卡在了嗓子里。就算他把自己所有存款都搜刮出来，把护卫队共同的银行账户清空，再恳求Nova Prime给他一份津贴，也完全不足以支付这个价格的订金。

他输了竞价。现在还要失去Yondu了。

Gamora违反了奴隶行为守则的第一条—— _奴隶决不能在没有命令的情况下碰触主人_ 。她一只手搭上了Peter的肩膀安抚他。他们旁边的包厢里，蜘蛛女若有所思地眯起眼睛。她看了一眼Peter。他正努力把战斗欲控制在体内，因为过于用力地阻止自己尖叫，手臂肌肉都在隆起颤抖。她看了一眼Yondu。他红色的双眼从他的浓眉下抬起，对观众怒目而视，充满杀意。然后她看了一眼Gamora，手指掐入她主人的肩膀，把那个怒发冲天的男人摁在座位里。

她按了一下自己的按钮。“五十万。”她说。没有人敢出更高的价了，拍卖人的小槌敲下时发出了铜锣一样的声音，宣布Yondu Udonta“售出”。

 

* * *

 

 

 “我们怎么办？”Peter嘶声说。他的双眼又湿又疼，简直愚蠢得无以复加，因为哭有什么用？但这没办法，因为他是特蓝星人。并且，就像Yondu老爱提醒他的：特蓝星人的多愁善感和他们的美味不相上下。“该死，Gamora。我不知道该怎么办了……”

Gamora的视线没有停留在他脸上。“首先，别直接对我说话，”她低声说，“要不至少看着像是在命令我。”

当然，他们还在公共场合。十五位受尊敬的顾客被邀请在大厅的中心逗留，检查并欣赏他们的奴隶。Peter和Gamora周围全是奴隶主，一边闲聊，一边打响指让自己的新财产展示自己：张开嘴让人检查牙齿，分开腿让人探入手指。

蜘蛛女称为 _咬舌的_ 那个阿斯卡瓦里人并不在，Peter惊恐地发现，Yondu也不在。

 “天啊，”他悄声说，无视了Gamora对卡哈卡人没有宗教的低语提醒，跌跌撞撞地坐在了最近的长沙发上。通常Peter不高兴的时候整个人都会进入戏剧化模式。各种瘫软、噘嘴，闷闷不乐明显到连Drax都能在不被直接告知的情况下看出来。但现在，他最不想的就是刻意表现出来。他低下头，双手捧住沉重的弧形面具。“ _天啊_ 。”

如果Yondu……

如果……

如果蜘蛛女的预测确实成真了怎么办？如果Peter再也没有机会为了那巨怪娃娃的愚蠢恶作剧道歉怎么办？当时他觉得真是太好笑不过了，但完全很有可能挑起掠夺者背叛Yondu，并导致了现在这种地狱般的情形。如果Yondu在Peter有机会道别之前就死了怎么办？被自己的血呛死。他不知道Peter就在这里。他不知道还有希望，Peter还有机会把他偷走，让他穿回自己宽大的掠夺者皮衣，回到自己该有的位置。他还有什么活下去的意义？

Gamora肯定猜出了Peter越来越歇斯底里地怆地呼天原因。她在躺椅后面弯下腰，双手背在身后，在不经意的旁观者看来就像是正在接受指令。“他戴着口塞呢，”她说，慎重的声音和Peter急促的呼吸声正成对比，“他就算想自杀也做不到。”一阵停顿，Gamora权衡了一下Yondu的决断和创造力以及卡哈卡杜大厅可能用在他身上的束缚措施，“至少不是以那种方式。”

Peter咳嗽一样笑了一声。“哇，谢啦Gamora，真是太让人安心了。”凶她并不公平，她正试图用自己那种奇怪的外星人方式帮他。但Peter四分之三的人生都被奇怪的外星人方式环绕着。愚蠢的仙女座星系居民和他们愚蠢的发育不全的情感范畴。Gamora也许在尝试与他共情，但她离训练有素的咨询师差远了，她的话只让Peter对此处的恨意尤为沸腾。他想破坏它，烧毁它，将它夷为平地——

 “你怎么花了这么久？”拜顿人咆哮，大步上前捏住了Yondu下巴，将他棱角分明的蓝色脸左右转动。“我都开始觉得你打算把这一个藏起来了。”

蜘蛛女并未对他对自己奴隶动手动脚的行为提出异议。她优雅地行了个屈膝礼，外侧的腿从地板上划过。“怎么可能呢——尤其在我目睹了你和那卡哈卡人对他的激烈竞争之后。”她敲了敲Yondu的植入鳍，让他的眉毛抽搐，瘦弱的肩膀耸了起来。她的爪子随之划过他脊椎，顺着那条伤疤滑下。那条伤疤——从前每次Peter打探起它都会被打，就在那些Peter和Yondu会在任务结束后一起洗澡时的日子（之后Yondu会大步走向在舰长室里等他的Kraglin，让Peter独自挫败地操自己握紧的拳头）。这是一种占有性的姿态，是那种奴役他人已久，已经不用再考虑如何对待其奴隶的人才会做出的举动。但Yondu可完全不习惯作为别人的财产。他本能地弓起身体，扭动着逃脱那冰冷的钩爪下。他在努力控制自己，但Peter能看出来他被愤怒与恐慌同时驱使。

拜顿人在他能猛冲出去之前抓住了他，他一只手就阻住了Yondu，手臂像是巨蟒一样绕在他腰间，把他的脸按在自己粗壮的绿色胸膛上。另一只手悄悄伸到他兜裆布的下缘，揉捏他赤裸的蓝色大腿。

 “也许你会允许他陪我一晚，”他说，“你没有必需的……器官，来让这个奴隶认识到自己的地位。”Yondu咬着口塞发出了嘶嘶声。双臂都被困在身侧，用额头去撞拜顿人的胸骨就是他能做出的最接近报复的举动了。这大概和向克里人的堡垒大门扔特蓝星破墙槌一样有效。拜顿人笑了，手往兜裆布下伸得更深。Peter无法从移动的布料上移开视线，每条褶皱和折痕都在暗示下面正在发生什么。Yondu僵直的脊背和肋骨急速的起伏也一样明显。“我看你用过了啊。”

蜘蛛女的口器发出咔嗒声。这一次，虽然她的动作都是一模一样的——每只长毛的膝盖都弯曲了，每只手都像是在空中画画一样划出夸张的圈——但她的屈膝礼明显不高兴了。“放开我的奴隶，Czar。今天晚上他已经被许给别人了。之后再轮到你。”

Peter的喉咙像是被扼住了一样。 _别人？_ 天啊，他看不下去了。他忍不了了，他 _拒绝_ 忍受。曾经，他和Yondu为了每一件事掐得死去活来的时候：从Peter是否负责到足以掌管自己的M飞艇，到为什么Yondu让Peter连续扫了三天厕所之后他最喜欢的操纵台装饰品被踩得粉碎，那时的Peter极其渴望看到他受辱。当时这感觉是不现实的，不可能的。Yondu是最强悍最坚毅的，掠夺者舰队的首领。他是无敌的。他声名远扬，他们登上的船中有一半都不等他吹口哨就让船员投降了。不需要展示任何威胁，任何有名有实的人都知道要畏惧Udonta的名字。对那些受过他委屈的人，包括Peter，想看他被挫一下锐气绝对是自然的——最好还不止一下。

但不是像这样，Peter对自己说。绝不是像这样。不能让Yondu如此愤怒至极却无能为力，像是从蜘蛛女的餐盘上爬走的蝉一样迫不及待想要逃脱。

Peter的指甲在自己的掌心里掐出了鲜艳的红色月牙。他一定要把Yondu弄出来，就算要违背Dey的命令把这里每一个奴隶主都杀掉。操他妈的山达正义，操他妈无期徒刑和仁慈，操他妈的 _英雄不会杀人_ 。Peter要把自己命为每一个敢 _触碰_ 他的东西的垃圾的刽子手……

 “卡哈卡！”蜘蛛女叫道。她从拜顿人怀里牵走Yondu，爪子缠进他项链上的链圈里。他并不能算不情不愿地跟了上来——很明显他迫不及待要离开Czar的掌握，但他被拽到Peter面前时还是拖沓了，脚都不肯抬起来。要不是他知道她的保镖会把他抬起来搬走的话，他可能就原地坐下拒绝移动了。他的双眼在他因为怒火而皱在一起的蓝色五官间射出了火焰。它们直接看穿了Peter的面具。有那么片刻Peter确信他知道了——他看穿了华丽黄金下的男人，男人的胸腔正为要对所有折辱了他舰长的人复仇而熊熊燃烧。

……前舰长。他得记住这点。

蜘蛛女肯定是看出了他的矛盾。她对他笑了，狡诈又甜得发腻，递给他那条沉重的金链子。链子上挂着一个很大的黄金圆盘，垂在Yondu胸肌间像是落地钟里的钟摆。“那么，关于你那边的小女奴……”

她指向等在Peter空出的长椅旁的Gamora。Gamora转过了身去，纤瘦的背对着他们，头发垂在腰间。Peter困惑了片刻，然后意识到她是不想让Yondu认出她，揭穿他们的伪装。她依然觉得这任务还有点救。Peter默默祝她好运，对他自己来说，只要他们三个能活着从这里出去他就心满意足了。

但这不意味着他愿意出卖Gamora来交换Yondu，尤其在她不情愿的情况下。“还是不行。”他低吼。蜘蛛女格格咬着自己的口器，既像是恼怒，又像在大笑。

 “哦，别担心。我只要求你们两个给我一个小时，集合我的随扈从这里逃出去，然后再叫后援来。”她在Peter来得及否认前继续轻声说，耳语声低到最近的人也没有偷听的可能——但夹在他们中间的Yondu，对抓着他脖子上的锁链那只手怒目而视，好像他很想咬下去的样子，什么都听到了。“哦，我知道Nova军团肯定要试着做点什么，我可是做好了准备才来的。这个……”她拍了拍Yondu的植入鳍，让他呲出了闪亮的银牙，“……是我的保险。以防万一你不想遵守诺言，让我从这里离开，我花了一点时间给他加了点装饰品。”

 “真的？”Peter上下打量着他。Yondu在他的侧视下一动不动地站着，并没让Peter看到任何他没早已熟知的事物——Yondu并不高大的身材和足以压倒比他高两倍的人的气场，他肩膀到胯部布满的螺旋形刺青，他无法确知却一定比Peter年长的年纪，以及他那在黄金的衬托下真的相当美妙的肤色。“我可没看见什么拍卖厅里没有的东西。”

蜘蛛女吃吃笑了。“哦，我可不会表现得那么明显。你对阴茎训练有多了解？”

这个问题正面击中了Peter，猛烈冲进他的耳朵，又从另一边冲出。“什——什么？”他磕磕绊绊道。蜘蛛女丰满的黑色嘴唇环着她的口器抻开了，眼睛愉快地眯起。

 “你不知道咬舌的，也不知道阴茎训练……我看出你的真正目的又是有什么奇怪的呢？Nova？我猜我最好给你上一节速成课。阴茎训练就是字面上的意思。你训练一个奴隶——通常是难以驾驭的那种——像是天生就会一样去接受别人的东西，还要热爱它。目前为止跟得上吗？”

Peter勉强点了一下头。如果塞着口塞也能冷笑的话Yondu肯定已经这么做了。实际情况是，他在蜘蛛女搭在他背上的手下弓起腰，但姿态依然很僵硬，充满敌意，就好像他在挑战Peter敢不敢笑。不管Yondu的新主人对他做了什么，目的都是要羞辱他，他一点也不因此开心。

蜘蛛女上下抚摸着，充分享受他的不适。她的爪尖勾着固定着Yondu兜裆布的布条。“阴茎训练有很多种，你看，有时候开始的时候选的方式可能是错误的，那就得从头再来了。但我对这种事很有眼光。我知道什么能让人有反应——以及什么能打破一个人。所以对Udonta来说，我选了个由来已久的最爱。”

Peter的喉咙比小行星还要干。“你什么意思？”

她的口器又发出了嗒嗒的声音，把Yondu往前推了了一下，他赤裸的胸膛撞在了Peter长袍上。“你为什么不自己把手伸进他裙子里摸摸看呢？”

 

* * *

 

Peter又开始觉得反胃了。肯定是因为他愚蠢又情感丰富的特蓝人那一半血统。

如果Yondu知道他的身份，肯定会庆幸自己从未成功捻灭过这圆眼睛特蓝星男孩的一面。没这么容易对别人形成情感依附的人肯定就及时止损，把他留给Czar了。

Peter对上了Gamora的视线——保证Yondu没看见——暗示她留下。他最不需要的就是被她评判。他体内已经有好几份混杂一处的罪恶感了：巨怪娃娃的内疚，一开始离开的内疚。而他甚至还没操Yondu呢。

Gamora肯定有所疑虑，但她别无选择，只能奉命行事。至少在蜘蛛女眼皮子下只能如此。她精明的眼睛同时汲取分析着信息。Peter抓住他前导师的肩膀，将他带向自己被分配的套间。他讨厌这肩膀现在消瘦的手感。

 “你确定这能行？”他咬牙切齿说，推开充作门使用的厚重隐秘的布帘，帘子后飘出十分明确的百花熏香味，“我射在他体内——”他无视了Yondu抽搐的样子，无视了他从嗓子深处发出的模糊咆哮声，“——那个环就不再收紧了？”

Spider点了一下她光滑的灰色头颅，“我所言并非虚假。玩开心点，你们俩。而且请务必慢慢来。”

帘子在Peter身后落下，他们两个被黑暗吞噬了。然后灯亮了起来，将他们笼罩在琥珀色的闪光中。Peter的套间一共有三间房，全都用奢华的金银丝装饰，天花板是棋盘形镶嵌的蔓藤花纹：互相交错的华丽花纹让Peter一想到这要花多久人工就脑仁都疼了。这太壮观了，是为一位卡哈卡副帝国的公爵准备的。那位公爵目前正在身处在奢华度尽头另一端，在拥挤的Nova拘留所里日渐憔悴。但那不重要了。那床如丝般柔软，为分享而设计，在闪烁的灯光和飘荡的熏香夹击下，这气氛几乎可以说是非常浪漫了。

可惜他的同伴并不这么觉得。

他们独处的一瞬间Yondu就把他推开了。这是徒劳的，他知道自己无处藏身，无处可逃。营养不良又戴着口塞，吹不出口哨，箭被锁在大厅的兵器库深处，Yondu如此聪明，足以清楚自己没什么机会。

但他的骄傲还在。他走到床边，高昂着头，但效果被他有些罗圈腿的步伐抵消了——那个环肯定已经开始收紧了。蜘蛛女的警告在Peter脑内回响，他跟在他身后，欣赏着雪莉酒色的灯光在蓝色肌肤上映出的光泽。

 _那个阉割环的设置在他被播种后才会松开。如果你不在一小时内射在他体内的话……_ 她让自己的钳子嗒一声捏在一起，距Yondu兜裆布前襟不过寸许。 _咔嚓。_

 “你知道我们必须这么做对吧？”Peter说，警惕地接近Yondu。等待，见他没有回避动作，才伸手抚过他下颚，碰触他口塞的带子，拂过他因咬紧牙关而紧缩的肌肉。“你明白吧，没有别的办法的。我不能把口塞拿掉，因为你会把我和这里所有其他的混蛋一起杀掉。我也不能就……不上你。除非你，呃，不介意失去……”他向下伸手示意了一下，有些事情可怕到言语无法表述。

Yondu阴沉地瞪了他一眼。他毫不费力地清楚表达出了自己的意思。Peter想用拇指抚平他紧缩的眉头，吻去额上皱起的纹路——但这不公平。Yondu有权利生气。如果他把怒气投射到Peter身上……好吧，他也有权利这么做。

不过Peter决定继续戴着面具，毕竟Yondu还有可能没猜出他是谁。

 “你看，我不想……我不想伤害你。我知道你不想要，但如果你放松的话……”

Yondu没有多少眉毛——他根本就没有多少体毛，除了下巴上的胡茬以外，另一个理应不该让Peter昂扬的事实——但他还是挑起了一边眉毛。Peter自动补充了他没说出口的话： _我的老二都快要被切掉了，你还想让我_ 放松 _？_

 “这会让事情容易点的，”Peter努力了。Yondu只是翻了个白眼，倒在了床垫上，双手在头上抻开。他拿过一个枕头塞进腰下，对Peter勾了勾手指，从头到尾都对他怒目而视。“好吧，好吧，早点完事，嗯？别怪我想浪漫一点啊……”他低头对着系住他那华贵丝质长袍的腰带扣絮絮叨叨。带扣被解开后就到了第二步：脱掉他长长的裹在身上的贴身里袍。如果他离开的时候还想能见人，这就得叫Gamora来了——他完全不知道怎么重新把衣服穿回去。“我可希望这殷勤款待的范畴内包括润滑油。”他喃喃地说，把布料全推到腰间。

他的躯干是结实的一大块，肱二头肌几乎和头一样粗了。Peter相当健壮，是为了打架、战斗、和性交而生的。就算在护卫队内部——除了Rocket，所有人都比他强——他也能和他们不相上下。Yondu目不转睛地看着他，他理应觉得高兴，但也因自己身上的伤疤而高度敏感，每一道都是过去冲动出岔的结果。Yondu自己缝合了最糟糕的那些：全程下手过重，假装消毒往上浇酒精（Peter依然坚信那是惩罚），每次Peter想当软脚虾直接昏过去的时候都会一巴掌打过去。希望黯淡的光线能让这些疤痕和他的雀斑混为一体。

Peter从床头柜上抓过一个看起来很有希望的小罐。这要不是润滑油就又是发油——特殊情况下也能代替。他也跟着Yondu上了床，努力无视心里乱撞的小鹿。为什么他会这么紧张？Peter操过上千种性别上千种种族的上千人，他都他妈睡遍了半个银河了，为什么一想到终于要把他的舰长—— _前舰长_ ——加入那个数字里会让他胸口发疼？

可能是因为他想要Yondu想了那么久，现在他终于就在眼前了，Peter却罕见地事前焦虑了起来。可能是因为Yondu张开双腿的样子，冷淡而禁欲，在说不了话的情况下尽最大可能表达了他不打算为了照顾Peter的自尊心而假装想要这个。

可能也只是百花熏香的浓香。

Peter后退，无视了Yondu的怒吼—— _滚回来，混蛋，要遭殃的可是我的老二_ ——他在床垫下摸索着拿出了又一碗香气刺鼻的叶子。“认真的吗？”他希望自己能隔着面具捏住鼻子，“我超讨厌这东西。”他把它砸在了房间对面的墙上。巨大的撞击声几乎和Yondu的嗤笑声一样令人满足。“是吧？你也是？”Yondu一边肩膀比另一边抬高了一点，一只手晃了晃做出通用的“还好吧”手势。Peter的嘴角扬了起来。“要是找到另一碗，我让你扔。成交不？”

并不是说这能补偿多少。Yondu还是完全受他所制——透过兜裆布能看到他软着的阴茎，阉割环在底部鼓出。但Peter的保证成功赢得了眯起的眼角，紧随其后的通常是咧嘴大笑。迎他上床的双腿明显更加热切了，一只脚踝甚至勾住了Peter后腰。Peter的心脏已经浮到了嗓子眼。

 “说正经的，我很抱歉。”他说，用手撑住自己，跪在Yondu上方，胸膛对着胸膛，下体将将蹭在一起。在Peter的幻想里，他们之间的性是肮脏的，全程都是碾磨、喘息和响亮又毫不羞耻的呻吟。眼下的情形却让他不得不温和得多。Peter直视着Yondu的双眼（几乎可说是因为好笑而不是恨意而眯起的了——但很难确定，毕竟还有口塞），努力将自己所有的承诺融入进这燃烧的一眼中。

_我在乎你。我不想伤害你。我会把你弄出去的。_

Yondu脚跟重重敲在Peter肾上，Peter不需要听到他的声音也能猜出他在说赶他妈的紧。那声音会是沙哑粗糙的，带一些丧气和一些宠爱，是一种专为Peter也只为Peter保留的独特混合。倒不是说Yondu知道压在自己身上的是谁，但假装他们这么做是因为他们想要彼此，而不只是因为Yondu岌岌可危的老二，这让Peter感觉很好，

好像接到指示一样，一阵机械的嗡嗡声传来。Yondu的表情变得明显紧张了起来。Peter缩了一下，“好吧，好吧，我要，呃，先给你扩张一下。”

他跪坐在自己脚跟上，Yondu依然平躺着。Peter重新挪了一下他，让两条蓝色的大腿分别挂在自己的大腿上，然后把手指伸进那罐油里。他已经半勃了。这不对。内疚几乎足以让他的勃起重新萎下——但每次Peter看向眼前的景象，Yondu穿戴着黄金的饰品，耳朵上挂着金环，一条条项链在胸膛上蜿蜒滑动，他的阴茎就窜了起来。

他掀开Yondu的兜裆布，看到那个环时不由又瑟缩了一下。那个环把Yondu根部松松的皮肤勒在一起，蓝色已经充血成了紫色。仅仅目睹那个环上锋利的金色锯齿和自动夹钳就让Peter的老二同情地抽搐了起来。Yondu根本不可能硬，他的血液完全无法流通，但Peter希望这环是唯一一样阻止他的东西。

 “这样可以吗？”他轻声说，压住Yondu双腿，直到他的髋关节咯吱作响，直到他含着口塞发出湿漉漉的喘息声。然后他黏糊糊的手指划过他会阴处，偎进他臀瓣之间温暖的空隙里。“我能不能——”

阴茎环又发出嗡嗡声。他肾上又挨了一下踢。Peter明白了他的意思。

 “指令清晰，舰长。”他不由自主讽刺道，刺穿了那处窄小的褶皱。那地方在压力下轻松展开了，Yondu知道怎么承受，怎么夹紧。Peter曾偷听到的那些长夜在他脑内展开。他好奇Kraglin现在在哪，然后想起了早些时候主持人的故事： _被自己的船员背叛，卖为奴隶……_ Kraglin要么死了，要么就是他领导的暴动——Peter想不出任何其它原因能解释为何不是那人在这里，将一根又一根油滑的手指插进他舰长体内。

他加入第三根手指的速度太快了。Yondu猛然一动，勾在Peter手肘间的小腿肌肉紧绷了起来。“抱歉，”Peter轻声说。他架住胳膊，强迫Yondu继续保持展示着自己的姿势。他几乎把男人叠成了两半逗弄着他的入口，柔软的阴茎靠在自己腹部。Peter抽空撸了一下自己，想知道自己有多硬，并发现此前的忽略并没让自己有多不满。“我要……我要插进去了。我是说，我可以，如果你想要的话，要么……要么……”

他根本没能说完那句话。因为失去了耐心的Yondu双腿缠住Peter的头，以摔角的方式扭向一边。

跟随或反抗，Peter选了前者。

但他并没有被那双紧实的蓝色大腿扼住咽喉，Peter刚躺平就被松开了。“操！我干嘛了？弄疼你了吗？我是不是……”

Yondu又翻了个白眼。他顺着Peter腹部往下挪，兜裆布翻垂下来，挡住了那个有刺的阴茎环，也藏住了他的动机。思考片刻后，他转了过去。Peter可以摸到他最长的疤痕，从植入鳍底部一直延伸到兜裆布金色的腰带下，他伸出一根虔诚的手指溯其而下。“你……想要骑我？背后骑乘位？这样？”

Yondu直接以行动回答。他有意俯下身去，以沾满唾液的嘴唇磨蹭Peter阴茎顶端的冠状沟。 _群星在上啊。_ Peter倒抽一口气，胯部自行挺了起来。Yondu一侧嘴角顺着他阴茎蹭过，然后是另一侧。他简直是在拿他当纸巾，擦掉下颚被撑开这么多天后积存的唾液。但天啊，这可是自从那个格拉瓦连女公爵以来Peter见过最火辣的画面了……

Yondu的屁股在他视线前方上下起伏，只有近乎透明的兜裆布提供了一丝遮挡。他假装把Peter直吞入根，大腿肌肉收缩屈伸。Peter努力数着天花板上的螺旋图形分散注意力，还没数到六视线就开始模糊了。“你不需要我射进你体内吗？而且……而且Yondu，你看，我相信你口活肯定无与伦比……”

Yondu假笑着，透过他蓝色双腿形成的画框间，仿佛在说 _那当然老子最厉害_ 。他将鼻子埋进Peter髋骨间那一片卷曲红棕色毛发中，轻轻拱他双球，深吸着他的气息。Peter双手乱抓，最后紧握住了Yondu双腿，手指深深埋进他纤长的小腿肌肉，让自己有所依靠，不至于被快感掀翻湮没。“……但我不会把口塞拿掉。不行。做不到的。赶紧坐到我那根上，要么我们就要失去机会了……”

自己第二喜欢的性器官所处的危险让Yondu继续挑逗他前三思了起来。但他并没有像赛马手骑马一样骑在Peter的阴茎上，也不再继续往他身上涂抹自己的唾液，而仅仅是简单经典的撸动。Peter想声称失望，但他已经无法处理任何快感以外的感受了。随着Yondu的手指——比他自己的茧子少一些，因为握枪的时间更短——握紧抽动扭转而来的快感。Yondu挪动到他坐在Peter下腹部，特蓝星人粗壮的粉色阴茎从他腿间挺出，像是弗兰克斯坦式假体，因此而来的快感。Yondu用自己屁股划过Peter下腹部那一串体毛，毛发搔过那扩展开，还滴着润滑油的洞口，他隔着口塞发出呻吟声，因此而来的快感。

他尽己所能提前警告Yondu了。

 “操，操，我要……你要想上来的话赶紧别客气！越快越好！”

但Yondu手下快速而有节奏的紧握已经不可阻止了。Peter整个人都因为努力忍耐而颤栗。他抗拒着坚定的摩擦，Yondu摇动的胯部，释放的渴望……但最终，延缓高潮的努力差不多就像试图把潮汐吼回去。“Y-Yondu！Yondu，我要——”

这是Peter最后能说出的话。至少是最后的连贯语句。他的脚趾蜷进床垫，胯部连同坐在上面的Yondu一起挺起，他身如拱桥，全身颤动，直至结束。Yondu的膝盖已经不太能碰得到床单了，他好笑地哼了一声，让抽动的滚烫肉棒从手指间滑出。

他裹满精液的手指。乳白色从蓝色上滴下。Peter气喘吁吁，说不出一个字地看着Yondu从他身上爬下来到一边。Peter让自己胯部落下，他们没撞在一起简直是个奇迹——这会他对自己肌肉的控制力大概就像陆地上的鳗鱼一样强。他向Yondu伸出手——因为他射太快了，或者Yondu没有在短暂的时机中抓住机会，但不管怎么说，这可怜的家伙都要失去自己的派对器官了。

Yondu躲开了他伸出的手。他一只手接住了Peter大部分精液，另一只手拉起自己兜裆布垂曳的边缘，把它塞进腰带里，然后把带子拽到一边，给自己活动空间。然后，他精准地涂满自己最长的手指，捅了进去。

Peter呜咽了一声。如果他双球里还有任何东西剩下的话现在肯定也渗出来了。

Yondu用手指簇成箭尖，在上面上下起伏，就好像他的终盘是打算折断自己的手腕一样。角度很别扭，但Yondu的目标是效率而不是快感。他没有绕着自己前列腺打转，而是专心往自己内壁上涂抹Peter粘稠的精液。他已经被好好润滑过了，再加上精液，他指节蹭过洞穴边缘的水声让Peter考虑起了第二轮。Yondu自给自足的样子简直美味：就算他绳索加身，饥馑加身，比Peter所见过的任何样子都更加脆弱，Yondu Udonta还是可以照顾好自己。确实，Peter部分想要Yondu依靠他一次。但让Yondu进入那种状态所需的虐待程度比Peter能承受的多多了。

结束的速度很快——Peter应该为此感到更高兴一些才是。阴茎环松开的时候Yondu未发一声，它滑了下来，掉在了被单上，看起来像是没牙的食人鱼一样无害。他如释重负，欣悦而沉默。Yondu向后坐下，闭上双眼，深蓝色的睫毛落在脸颊上。他慢慢呼出一口气，清空肺部，直到他的肋骨都此之颤抖。混在一起的润滑油和精液从他洞口渗出。银丝在他指间拉开：他张开手指，看着那些东西伸展、成珠，最终断掉。Peter毫不怀疑如果他能用上自己的嘴，他肯定已经在品尝这混合物了：又甜又咸又酸，像是海水太妃糖。

但现在，Peter不能只关注如果他去亲Yondu的手指的话，是不是能尝到自己的味道。事后的余晖还没有消散，但已经下降到Peter觉得自己可以移动、说话，甚至也许可以走路而不摔个大马趴的级别了。而他还有工作要做。

 “来吧，”他说，滚到床边去抓他乱丢的衣服。“得在Nova来之前把你弄上一艘船送出去。我猜你也不想在自己的永久记录上留下这种事。”

他的衣服是闪闪发亮的金色冰湖，布料的波涛被生动冻住。这宁静的画面很快就被打破了，Peter估摸着Gamora早晨是怎么帮他穿上的，把那堆东西随手往身上一套，然后把腰带缠在上面。但他要系上扣子的时候被阻止了。Yondu扯着让Peter松开那沉重的皮带。然后他并没有用它把Peter勒死，自己想办法逃走，而是将它放到一边。他低声哼了一声，开始整理他的衣服，把丝绸这样那样扯动，让它平滑地顺着Peter宽阔的躯干垂下，而不是全堆在他肚子上，就好像在二十六年半前他往过大的红色皮衣里塞了一个瑟瑟发抖的八岁小孩一样。

这没有Gamora的手艺那么整齐，但甩了Peter好几条街。Peter希望自己能把面具摘掉，希望能对Yondu露出感激的微笑。他第二次系紧腰带，这次因为长袍的褶皱正确垂下而多系紧了一个扣，衬出他腰部紧实平坦的线条。

 “谢谢。呃，别担心这……些事。”他说不出什么具体的描述，只好挥挥手。“我不会告诉任何人的。我保证。我是说，我只不过是个Nova的无名小卒，哪有人会相信我呢？”

Yondu 的眼神揭穿了他的胡说八道。Peter选择无视他——就像他无视了抚摸自己腹外斜肌，隔着绸缎感受肌肉线条的那双手一样。Yondu只不过是在擦干净自己脏兮兮的手指而已。如果他不能用舌头舔干净的话，擦在Peter豪华的长袍上也算是退而求其次的好办法了。

 “事实上，你多半再也不会见到我了。”Peter撒谎，转头面对墙壁。“所以你可以直接把这档事忘了，回去抢劫星际游轮，或者是收集傻乎乎的小玩意，或者随便什么你闲暇时间爱干的事。听起来不错吧？”Yondu歪头，假装在考虑，然后点了点头。Peter也对他点点头，然后后退，尽量表现出“职业素养”，就算他的心一想到又要放Yondu走就开始狂跳。“好吧。赶紧扯乎，要不然我们俩都要登上山达电子周刊封面了。”

 

 

* * *

 

下一期山达电子周刊滴的一声发进Milano号收件箱里时，Peter、Gamora和Yondu的大头照都没出现。蜘蛛女的也没有。Peter把整份报道从头细看到尾，瞪着那些不到三天前还和他共餐的那些怪物们的脸，但他找不到她的。他告诉自己别担心，他们已经抓到了大部分奴隶主，他们的上诉也因为Peter的录音器而被驳回。确实，蜘蛛女溜走了——但他们会找到她的。他们可是神他妈的银河护卫队啊。

此时此刻，Peter更在乎的是要找到Yondu。

 “你为啥要找那蓝色的老混球啊？”Rocket抱怨。他玩着自己胡须，瘫坐在驾驶舱后面他最喜欢的座位里，这个座位特地为了他毛茸茸的小短腿降低了。“你知道掠夺者想把我们一群人都弄死对吧？尤其是你，Quill。”

Peter摇了摇头。“Yondu没再和掠夺者混在一起了。他单飞了，像我一样。”

 “你又是 _怎么_ 知道的？”Peter没法给出合理答案。他挣扎了整整一分钟之后，Rocket终于表示了同情，从椅子上跳下来，溜达向通往下层的舱口。“操，我根本不在乎。你别给我领什么流浪动物回来就行了。”

你这浣熊有什么立场这么说。Peter并没说出这句话。

活板门哐当一声关上，他打开通讯系统。谁知道Yondu还在不在那艘船上？那时，Peter假装要把他还给他的女主人，带他从船坞出去，然后把他塞进去的那艘船。他很有可能升了个级，在那一片混乱中给自己偷了艘像样的Nova战舰。但想知道答案就只有一种方法。

Peter拨开通讯开关。“Yondu？”他说。

画面花了一会才接上，但出现的画面无可置疑——是Yondu，口塞摘掉了，跨坐在一张舰长椅上，毋庸置疑的位置。他身前有一片油腻腻的血，像沥青一样漆黑，所以不是他自己的。Peter无法判断这让他觉得放心还是更担心了。然后他看到了Yondu用蜘蛛女口器做成的新操控台装饰品。那绝对是放心了。

 “你够忙的啊。”他说，点头示意那些装饰品。赶在Yondu质疑他弄到这个通讯器号码的方式前说：“呃，有个Nova技术宅告诉我有人见你偷了一艘这种规格的船。我觉得该打个招呼。你怎么样了？老头？”

Yondu哼了一声。“你才是老头。”他听起来糟透了——这并不令人惊讶，毕竟他自从被抓以来肯定就只能以静脉注射的方式汲取水分。他沙哑的声音从“烟嗓”变成了“自燃物”，他的声带基本也跟一块炭团差不了多少了。他还是太瘦，但他又穿起长大衣了——并不是掠夺者的红色，而是某种低调的深色，可以融入任何阴影。对逃命的人来说正合适。他的箭也在，金色的箭尖从袖口伸出。Yondu肯定把大厅的废墟翻了个遍才找到的，箭没被空袭彻底炸坏也够幸运了。

Peter注意到，那是和Yondu在被卖出前的被迫戴上的耳环、项链和其它饰品一样的颜色。他很好奇Yondu有没有保留那些饰品。除了那个阉割环，当然了。但他没法在不暴露自己的情况下开口问。他在脸上堆起轻快的笑容。

 “说真的，你有什么地方不一样了。你是改变了饮食计划吗？换了新发型？”

Yondu把中指戳到摄像头前，近得完全挡住了自己的脸。他裂开的指甲因为离得太近都像素化了。“你也是，”他绕过自己中指说，“你肯定和我上次见到你的时候不一样了。”

Peter局促地笑了一下，“什么，你是说山达星那次吗？巨怪娃娃那事？我们能不能把那茬忘了啊？我不得不那么做的，你不能怪我——”

手指缩了回去。Yondu的眼神让人完全无法参透。“不，我是说三天前，别跟我说你已经忘了。”Peter下颚无声地活动着，Yondu坐在椅子里前倾，露出介于嘲讽和冷酷之间的咧嘴笑。“你。我。面具。阴茎环。有印象了跟我说一声。”

Peter完蛋了。“对不起，”他急匆匆说，发音都不清楚了，“日，Yondu，真对不起，我不知道还能怎么办——”

 “你可以把那该死的口塞去掉。”

 “我以为你会 _杀了我_ ——”

 “我知道是你，白痴！不是 _马上_ 知道的，但也挺他妈快就发现了——”

 “我又不知道这能不能阻止你！说真的，Yondu，这么多年来你威胁过多少次要一口哨戳穿我？巨怪娃娃那茬之后……”他们就这么叫那个事件了，感觉比任何包括 _“无限宝石”_ 字样的叫法都要安全一些，好像能直接召唤来Thanos本人一样。“我怎能不认为我排在你击杀名单第一名？见鬼，我可能还在呢！我怎么知道！”

Yondu咧开干裂的嘴唇露出了牙。“你得排队去，”他咆哮，他弓着背坐在椅上，怒发冲天，看上去却很小只。虽然他的话语凶狠，但怒火边缘却有一丝脆弱。Peter吞咽了一下。

 “Kraglin。”他说。

Yondu既没有肯定也没有否认。“我只是说，小子，你可以想出别的办法的——”

 “是，但总不能在那环 _把你老二切掉_ 之前——”

 “——但你没有。承认吧，你 _想_ 上我。”Peter的嘴啪一下合上了。Yondu感到胜利在望，继续说了下去，得意洋洋的笑容简直像蛇一样。“可不是吗，你想要得 _不得了_ 。你意淫你舰长有多久了？小子？”

 “前舰长。”Peter提醒他。语气连他自己听来都很弱。日，他只是想确认一下Yondu是不是没事。不是……不是 _这种事_ 。他想好心一次就是这种结果。“顺带一提，你错了。你又老又丑又蓝而且 _完全_ 不是我喜欢的型。”

 “嗯哼。你都没怎么碰自己就硬的跟箭似的了，别以为我没发现。而且你一直盯着我看。哎呀臭小子，要不是我的血和皮肤是一个颜色的话我都要脸红了。”

否认没用了，Peter在自己冷嘲热讽的词库中搜刮良久，又找出一条能用来攻击的。“听着，你把我从我家乡拐走的！我当时还是个孩子！我们之间的关系不奇怪才怪了呢。”

 “斯德哥尔摩综合症是一码事，”Yondu嘲弄地说。天知道他从哪学会这种说法的——大概是Peter自己教他的。以前在Eclector号上，每次他生Yondu气的时候就没少把这拿出来说事。“想操最类似你爸角色的人可是另一码事。你有问题啊Quill。”

 “又是谁给我造成这种问题的？”

平局了。他们鄙夷地看着彼此。如果情感真能具象化的话，通讯器都要被他俩互相对瞪的眼神给炸裂了。

 “我恨你，”Peter嘶嘶地说，“别会错意了。”

 “你还是救了我。你完全可以把我留在那，跟那蜘蛛妞和绿巨怪一起。”Yondu的扑克脸简直完美，他想起那绿巨怪的手在他兜裆布下乱摸，而自己毫无能力阻止他时，脸上一根肌肉都没动。

“但你没有。”

Peter扬起双手。“当然没有！我又不是怪物！”

Yondu挥挥手打发了他，（像通常一样）对Peter的话选择性理解。“那让我搞个明白。你想上我，你不想让 _别人_ 上我，然后你事后打给我问我 _感受_ 如何。这是你们特蓝人的弱智求爱方式吗？小子?”

Peter正要驳回他—— _就算你是这银河系里最后一个人我也不会向你求爱的_ 。然后他强迫自己停下来考虑了一下。如果去掉他的嘲讽语气、“弱智”、和粗暴概括……Yondu听起来几乎是充满希望的。他皱起的眉头是假装的那种，Peter让沉默时间延长后就更明显了。

 “我玩得很开心，”Peter慢慢说。他没提起自己被他吸引的往事——Yondu并不需要知道Peter从十五岁起就在觊觎他了，也不需要知道舰长室的墙没他以为的那么隔音。尤其是现在那舰长室已经不属于他了。Peter允许自己露出一丝微笑，让Yondu也露出了同样的表情。“我玩得 _非常_ 开心。如果你让我正经操你的话就更开心了——”

 “喂，是你在那不紧不慢的，我前面可是紧张的要死——这你也能怪我亲手处理掉吗？”Yondu对自己的双关语笑了起来，“字面意义的。”

 “——但我不想要一对一的关系。就是炮友而已。我不想当你的备胎。”

Yondu并没有因为这种说法生气，只是耸了耸肩承认了。就算Kraglin这件事还有别的内幕，他也只会在想说的时候才会细说了。“成交。我们只是打炮而已，没什么长相厮守，我无所谓。但Quill？”

Peter因为心里欢快蹦跶的小鹿分神了——因为这 _真的在发生诶_ ，他和Yondu几乎做了现在他们可以做 _全套_ 了——他猛地让注意力回到半人马星人身上。“什么？”

Yondu摸了摸控制台上的口器，脸上露出了Peter见过最狡诈的笑容。就算他还需要拼命增重，就算他心底还在因为那些奴隶主在能把他当成商品前对他做的那些事耿耿于怀，还有之前掠夺者们做过的事，这笑容也足以让Peter明白Yondu会没事的。“如果还有那种巨他妈臭的花碗的话……”

嗯对，他们达成过共识的。Peter抛了个媚眼，“你来砸，我保证。”


	2. Chapter 2

 “唔，别跟我说你想都没想过。”Yondu无言地摇了摇头。“没想过？老兄，如果我能用意念控制什么高级金属棒的话，首先就得试试这个好吗。”

他不是用意念控制箭的，也不是用口哨——口哨只是方向和速度的指令。给Peter解释这些可以转移眼下的话题，但也不能一直跳过，他们迟早会绕回来的。而且——好吧，Yondu一直是那种长痛不如短痛派的，最好在Quill用上他那种狗狗眼之前就把这蠢主意从这小混球脑子里抹杀掉。

 “你知道吗，”他说，一条腿挂上驾驶员椅子的扶手。座舱窗户调成了全黑，完全不透明，而密封门意味着，一旦上锁，这个荒僻船坞里转悠的工作人员谁也不会知道里面发生了什么。也就是说：一个被贬黜驱逐的掠夺者舰长，正在准备自己，为了和一个他应该二十年前就吃掉的蠢特蓝人进行电话性爱。“你提起这什么‘异地’的时候，我以为是你跟我对着摄像头撸，不是你企图说服我把我的箭捅进不见天日的地方。”

Peter眨了一下眼，“诚实地说，我没料到你这么需要被说服。”他一如既往的好看，就算通过驾驶舱摄像头扭曲的镜头也好看。下巴上有软毛，眼睛里有火焰。愚蠢性感的特蓝人。

Yondu扯开自己腰带，把裤子上从前面一直延伸到屁股后面的长拉链拉开，两边分开，赤裸的皮肤黏上了皮坐垫。“你那些护卫队呢？小子？”

 “和你无关。”一阵停顿，Yondu扬起一边眉毛，Peter叹了口气。“好吧，他们都在舱室里睡觉。我把驾驶舱锁上了，还带了耳机，所以你想多大声都行。”他敲了敲自己的耳机示意。说来好笑，曾经，当山达星上的硝烟散去时，Yondu以为自己再也不会看到那个蠢特蓝音乐器了。更好笑的是他还曾因此感到难过。

 “你可别给我放什么背景音乐，”他警告，脚顺着椅子扶手滑动。“我要他妈听见一句‘ooga-chaka’你就别想有的搞了。”内置的控制台在厚重的靴底下吱呀作响，但没有刺耳警报响起，也没有东西爆炸。Yondu还没傻到让船保持在发动状态。他可不想看到有船坞工作人员被吸进增压涡轮里，害他被定重大过失罪——更别提这还会让他的前船员得知他还活着。Yondu想把这件事保持低调，等他做好准备，再同那些背叛他的混蛋分享他那奇迹般的复活。尤其是某一个混蛋。

但和Peter上床的时候想Kraglin——就算他和Peter之间有好几光年的距离——对这小混球并不公平。Quill不是说过他不想当备胎吗？Yondu看到那小子抓起随身听时警告地指着它，但Quill只是翻了个白眼，把耳机从上面拔下来，把它放到仪表盘上最远的一端，够不到的地方。

 “好啦，”他说，“彻底了。”

 “这我得把武器卸下才行了，”Yondu提醒他。他抚摸着箭羽，刻出的尾羽比用他所成长的阿尔法半人马星上的任何粗糙工具能削出的任何箭都要整齐规范。这让他的箭飞行轨迹顺滑准确——但绑架一位工匠来替他做出这样的箭不知怎的让箭本身失去了某种魅力。箭是他的一部分，就像任何半人马星人一样。但它是被钻机而不是徒手从亚卡原石脉里挖出来的，Yondu也没顺着箭身刻上那些常见的向Anthos致敬的内容。毕竟，当Yondu还是个愚蠢的小鬼时他就没再向众神祈祷过了，毕竟他得到过的回应完全是他应得的——屁都没有。

这意味着严格来说，用这箭操自己也不算是渎神了，对吧？

Peter斜眼看他，“我可希望你不要。好啦，来嘛，我想看箭在你可爱的蓝屁股进进出出。”

 “你觉得我屁股可爱？”

 “我觉得插着你的箭就更可爱了。”Yondu可不想听到Quill选的这个动词。他短暂地考虑了一下，把这当成是一项非常复杂的刺杀任务。然后记起来了Quill在他状况最好的时候也只能勉强想出12%的计划。

Quill可能是个得到了全星系承认的英雄，但他内心深处还是个掠夺者。他心底有一种阴暗面，就像那个绿妞、那个毛茸茸的小畜生、和那个看上去拿粗胳膊当把手胸肌就能当核桃夹子用的大块头一样。Peter的小盆栽是他们那群人当中唯一一个没有那种阴影边缘的。Yondu希望他会一直如此，这个星系已经够肮脏了，并不需要更多纯真的人受到心理创伤。当然了，作为给面前这个男人造成心理创伤让他失去这份纯真的人，Yondu得负责才行。

 “你知道箭的存在意义就是得尖吧？”他说，从鞘里抽出细长的兵器，对屏幕晃了晃。“我把这玩意塞进屁股里是要流血至死的。”

 “那你最好轻点来，是吧？”赢不了他的，从来都赢不了。Yondu亲自教导、欺负，极为偶尔地揍出来了Quill的这种绝不妥协，现在却希望自己没耗费过那么多精力把这小孩变强。他叹了一口气，就好像给了他多大的恩惠一样——也确实是的，他自己一个人的话绝对 _想_ 都不会想这种事的。

 “那把你那破衣服也脱了。你要不也给我好好表演的话我才不自己犯傻呢。”

Peter咧嘴笑了，热切得没脸没皮。他从自己宽厚的肩膀上扯下外套，随手往身后一扔。他的T恤顺着肚子往上滑，露出了一片整齐的棕红色毛发。他掏出自己的阴茎，比Youdu的更硬——但话说回来，又不是他正打算用他妈自己的武器搞个内出血。再加上他又没有某个由奴隶拍卖会和阴茎环构成的事件所造成的一圈疼痛的淤青，而且他大概比Yondu年轻个二十岁（闭嘴）。所以他硬挺得像他妈的对空导弹发射器一样也不足为奇。

Yondu用这个机会仔细看了一遍他的混小子。Peter长得很好，他的阴茎又长又尖，头部没有太惊人但底部几乎有双倍的宽度。真的是相当不错，Yondu对自己的器材有足够自信可以承认这点。可惜Peter正在星域另一头的一个星系执行任务，不然Yondu早就已经骑上去起伏了——而不是斜眼盯着自己的箭，努力在想操作方法。

 “好吧，”他呼出一口气，语调中略带一点口哨，让箭在指尖颤抖了起来——哦，现在他有点更愿意接受这主意了，想象这种震动在自己体内的感觉还挺让他兴奋的。“表演开始吧，小子，摸摸看你漂亮的老二啊。”

Peter动得比他还快。他握住了自己的阴茎，像在地毯上磨爪子的猫一样缓慢慵懒。他半闭的双眼里映出了他宝贝的Milano号正绕轨飞行的那颗星球。“你知道吗？”他轻轻说，向后仰身，让摄像头拍到被他紫得像李子一样的龟头中逗出的第一滴前液。“在我的星球上，有一个侠盗。名字叫罗宾汉。传说中他能用弓箭射中任何目标。”

 _特蓝星不是你的星球，小子。_ Yondu没把这句话说出声。Quill的脸一半隐藏在阴影里的样子看上去奇特而灵异，非人类——但话说回来，他也根本就不是人类。曾几何时Yondu是唯一一个知道的人，但现在这已经不是什么秘密了，也不需要再隐藏什么——可不知为何Yondu还是对Peter的血统细节感到占有欲相当强。Quill还没逼问过他任何事，就算他问了Yondu也不会说的。就算如此，自从他看到他的孩子握着那颗宝石，双眼漆黑得像是宇宙中最深最冷的深渊，那些星系之间的空洞，只有从星系中心飘向死亡的恒星才会偶然将它们照亮；从那时起他就想要Peter Quill，星爵，以一种他从来不允许自己想要Peter Quill，那个微不足道的掠夺者吉祥物的方式。这种需求本能又令人迷醉，强烈到他足以为此杀人。他已经因为自己养大了这个不可思议的混血生物带来的强烈感觉头晕目眩，但现在他想让自己沉到Peter粗钝的粉色阴茎上，分享那种嗡嗡作响，令人沉溺，像是皮肤上的油一样紧附着Quill不去的那种潜力，就算只有片刻也好。

这是退而求其次的最好办法了。

润滑油在控制面板上，就在他正在用一对闪闪发亮的黑色蜘蛛口器制作的新仪表装饰品旁边。是最基础的款式，他能找到最便宜的，闻起来什么味道也没有，但顾名思义它能润滑。Peter看着Yondu涂满两根手指伸向自己下身，皱起了眉头。

 “不需要怎么扩张啊，”他说，“你的箭那么细。”他说得对，但Yondu可不想冒刺穿任何东西的风险。他把润滑油涂进所有手指够得到的地方，把紧缩的褶皱逗弄开，把自己搞得像女人一样湿。挂在椅子扶手上的那条腿在他刺激每一条敏感的神经末梢时夹紧，他的脚在靴子里伸缩，脚趾蜷起，他在手指刺穿自己时咬住了下唇，注意到Peter也在这么做。那小子用比任何有点自尊的掠夺者都要白的门牙啃着他那粉得像花一样的下唇。他的脸涨红发光，翘鼻子上散落的雀斑下渗出紫红色。

Yondu和处这个字稍微能扯上一点关系都是很久以前的事情了，但这是他第一次接受长得完全不像阴茎的东西——除非要算上和那个阿斯卡瓦里人那一次，在他还是个不自量力的掠夺者菜鸟的时候。他给箭涂上润滑油，视线一直留在Peter身上。言语不再必要——Peter上下撸动自己阴茎时只剩低沉的喘息声。Yondu 的口哨声非常轻，如果引擎在转的话一定就听不到了。这让箭微微颤抖着，充满能量而震动。辐射的红光顺着箭身转动。他知道自己的植入鳍和眼睛也在发光，Peter在屏幕里的画面被染上了一层红色，而Yondu胯部柔软、蛇状的蓝色皮肤已经变成了紫色。

他一根手指留在体内，滑溜溜地搅动，皮肤和润滑油和皮肤摩擦。Kraglin一直很喜欢他身后的柔软紧实，体内的肌肉会本能夹住任何伸进去的东西。但现在那东西是他的箭，Yondu就有点担心他会把自己割伤了。“好吧。”他沙哑地说，把箭引到他皮革包裹下大张的大腿之间。他没有发抖，他很确定——但他把拉链两侧松散的皮料从他正往外渗水的穴口前推开时还是犹豫了。

 “不许用手。”Peter说。Yondu眯起眼瞪着他。

 “呃，要是你被捅屁股的时候，你才能发号施令。”

 “通常不是反过来的吗？”

 “跟我上床的时候可不是，小子。”Yondu咧开嘴露出丑陋的假笑，在椅子里坐得更低了，两只脚分别踩在扶手上，好像踩着马镫一样——然后故意在脑后交错十指。“但就这么一次，我可以让你说了算。”

 “真大方。”Peter说，竖起的中指让他笑了起来。Yondu放松身体，靠在柔软的椅背上，靴子滑过控制台，压下各种各样的按钮和操作杆。他吹口哨让箭悬在还差一寸就能插入的地方，让Peter看清整支金色的箭。然后，洞口期待地缩紧，他提高了音调。

冰冷的金属轻戳了一下他的会阴。没瞄准。他颤抖着调整音调，直到箭尖碰到能更加深入的地方。他没意识到自己闭上了眼睛，直到Peter倒抽一口气，摄像头的音响发出杂音。

 “天啊……要是你能看见自己的样子……”

 “不需要，”箭杆颤动着伸进了一寸，Yondu气喘吁吁地说，“我漂亮得像天使一样，记得吧？”操，他太湿了，插入的过程毫不费力。箭杆那么细，毫无纹理，冰冷，又因为太多润滑油而滑溜溜的。如果Yondu不是那么熟悉正在滑入自己体内的是什么的话，他都要打哈欠了：僵硬，毫不让步，像电线杆一样笔直，把他的柔软内部改成箭的形状。他又吹了一声口哨，让它像钻头一样旋转了起来。Peter说了不许用手，但Yondu抓住自己臀瓣向两边分开的时候他完全没有计较。穴口像闪亮的深蓝色花瓣一样展开，箭钻了进去，像是慢动作击中靶眼一样。感觉强烈得不可思议：红色的能量噼啪作响，像火花一样闪动，金属的箭身直接将电流导进他的神经里。

 “我现在像不像你的罗宾汉？”

 “嗯，至少你做到了‘劫富’那部分。”

Yondu在牙关后面让舌头轻弹，口哨声发出起伏，箭震动了起来。他呻吟着头歪向一侧，脸压在肩膀上。Peter看不见箭尖在做什么：搅动着Yondu甬道，一直保持在哨音尖锐一声就能刺穿他的状态。但他能看见箭尾摇摆，能看见Yondu的表情起伏涨落，箭杆又向内滑了一厘米。他手下的速度越来越快了，短促的呼吸节奏紊乱，用力插入自己紧握的手中，从顶端挤出前液。Yondu以开裂的脏指甲划过自己阴茎，看着Peter注视着自己，脸上咧出大大的得意笑容。

 “你笑什么？老头？”Peter的话断断续续，夹杂着沉重的喘息。他的语气有一丝指责，就好像他觉得答案会是 _“你”_ 一样。Yondu边安慰边向下沉，把箭吞得更深，直到箭尖戳疼了他的内壁。

 “啊，没什么。只是在想这可真是抬举我了。你选择看我而不是盗版山达色情片，而且我知道你想搞什么样的姑娘都能搞到。”

Peter又脸红了，Yondu很确定，就算光线暗淡到他并无法确切地看清。“反正我也都看过了，”他说，语速过快并且轻飘飘的，和他手下快速的撸动节奏吻合。“至于姑娘嘛……Gamora拒绝了，所以我们就成了这样，一双可怜的混蛋，彼此都是第二选择。”

Yondu没有拆穿他的谎言，而是说：“Kraglin可从来没让我骑过我他妈自己的箭。”这让Peter一下子得意了起来。

 “所以我创造力赢了？”Yondu想说这不是比赛——但他们是掠夺者（前掠夺者）， _一切_ 都是比赛。所以他没有说话，只是又转了一下箭。箭太直了，没法直接压迫他的前列腺，变化角度可能会让它给自己钻出个新的出口，但如果他稍微改变一下口哨的音色，稍微粗暴一点……

电花绽开，红光更强烈了。Yondu掀起自己上衣低头去看时，能透过自己腹部看到箭。这又不可思议又让人毛骨悚然。亮光从体内如水流般淹没了他，他铜液一样蓝的皮肤变得半透明，就像是他坐在了探照灯上一样。他的器官像是海洋中的水雷一样漂浮着，一切都脉动、震颤，与他胸腔中的猛烈跳动节奏同步。

Yondu的口哨声断断续续，双腿抽动，发光的内部夹紧，喷涌着射出，将自己背光的腹部染上一片白色。

 “哇，”Peter随着消退的箭光说。Yondu的皮肤变回了通常的亚光蓝，只是点缀上了斑驳的乳液，他放下自己的衣服，盖住了上下起伏的黏答答胸口。“太刺激了。你看上去像是那种会自体发光的深海蛞蝓。”

Yondu像是没了骨头一样沉进椅子里。他重重喘着气，逐渐变冷的精液在上衣的折痕和袋的褶皱里积了起来。他缩成一团，箭还在大张的双腿间戳着，他没法让自己连贯地吹出口哨，让它滑出，只能希望自己的扭动没把箭尖的倒钩勾在自己肠子里。“你可真是够知道该怎么甜言蜜语的，Quill。”

 “唔，”Quill加快速度冲向自己的释放，看着Yondu努力想合上自己疲劳酸痛的腿，操着自己紧握的拳。“拜托，舰长，为我保持张开嘛。这画面棒极了。”

 “是吗，明天我抽筋就不怎么棒了。我可没以前那么年轻了，Quill。”一阵停顿，“而且我也不是你的舰长。”

 “我们谁也不会再有此刻这么年轻了。”Quill意味深长地说，从大腿的肌肉线条上褪下裤子，解放出双球抚弄。“所以我说趁时光还在充分利用吧。”

Yondu没法反驳。他叹了口气，向后靠去，肠道裹着箭尖调整位置感到一阵刺痛。“你和我，对抗整个星系，Quill，”他说，抬头去看Quill的反应，“和往日一样，嗯？”

Quill在微笑，目光柔和，充满感情，完全不像是在山达星战场上掌控无限宝石的那个钢铁般冷酷的生物。打那以来Yondu一直渴求的那一个。但Yondu发现这傻白甜的表情很适合他。

他保持自己双腿大开，直到Quill射了出来，对他说他真是个好孩子——Peter的高潮余韵迅速消失了，取而代之的是一阵恶寒——然后开始抽出箭。没必要担心清洁问题，强辐射一下就干净了。见鬼，Yondu可能把自己肠道辐射致死了，整个下半身也笼罩了远超出了他们种族的承受剂量。不过他要见到棺材才会开始担心前列腺癌，此前一秒都不会。

抽出过程意料之外的困难。Yondu的屁股紧紧夹住了纤细的箭身，好像不舍得放开一样，而他的手一直因为润滑油而打滑。“你他妈的别看，”在他的手第三次滑开而箭还是一点要出来的意思都没有时他冲Quill吼，“要不然下次见面我就吹口哨把你脑袋捅个对穿。”

 “那把你的摄像头关掉啊。”Quill挖苦。所以，他们由衷地对彼此竖起一对中指后，Yondu关掉了摄像头。


End file.
